Letters
by SuperStar091
Summary: Letters that were written, but never sent, throughout The Hunger Games series.
1. Peeta

**Disclaimer:**

**These are just my thoughts of what THG characters would say if they could. I don't own The Hunger Games trilogy, Suzanne Collins does. Trust me, I'm not creative enough to come up with such a great story. I thank Mrs. Collins for writing these awesome books. :)) **

**Comments are appreciated and wanted, thanks for reading!**

* * *

_~ After the 74th Hunger Games ~_

Dear Katniss,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. After the Games, back at home in District 12, I was so happy. I knew that I should have been upset, and broken, and torn apart by the horror that the Games forced us through, but all I could feel was joy. Finally, I had everything I wanted. I had you.

And then, when you told me that it was all for the Games, all the happiness vanished. Something inside of me snapped, and a part of me I never knew came out. Anger and heartbreak that no person should know. Just the sight of anything that had to do with you hurt me and broke me even more, so I tried to shut you out of my life.

Too bad that's impossible.

Because I never stopped thinking about you or loving you that whole time.

I'm sorry for being angry at you. It wasn't your fault that this happened to you, and it wasn't your fault that this happened to me. It's mine, for being jealous of Gale before I even knew you. For starting this whole thing in the first place, by saying I loved you in my interview.

I know that we can't stop acting for the Capitol, but you'll never be happy with me. There's too much pain there, anyway. If I really love you, I'm going to let you go, because keeping you would be selfish.

So I guess this is a sort of goodbye, Katniss.

But I will always love you.

- Peeta


	2. Gale

_~ After Mockingjay ~_

Dear Catnip,

I knew it right after they brought him back to District 13, that you chose him over me. The way you look at him, they way you ran to meet him, it was obvious. When you weren't forced to act, when you weren't on camera, you still showed that love you showed the Capitol. The kiss we shared in District 12 was just for attention, because we needed something to keep us both sane. It wasn't really because you loved me more.

Developing that strategy for the bombing, where we played off of human sympathy, no one thought that it would affect us. Your sister was the most sympathetic of them all. I don't know how I overlooked her, but I did, and now it's my fault.

You probably hate me for my anger. Well, that's why I ran. I'm not coming back to 12 or 13. I have a good job that keeps my mind occupied and a nice home. I'll admit that I'm too stubborn and too wounded to come back.

If you didn't hate me earlier, you probably hate me for running away, now. But I think I hate myself more than you could hate me.

There'll never be any girl like you, Catnip.

Love, Gale


	3. Finnick

~_ After Annie wins the Games, Finnick is trying to reach her while she is in a daze ~_

Annie,

Wake up! I need you to wake up! You're frightening me. What if I can't get you back? What will I do?

Oh, Annie, I shouldn't have let you leave for the Games. I should have stopped them from taking you. We could have ran away, why didn't we? Now you're not waking up and it's scary, Annie. It's hard.

Please come back. You're home, alive, and so am I. We're victors now. The torture we were put through was a lot, but we're living! We can be together, we can help each other heal, but you need to let yourself heal a little first! I know what it's like. Visions and nightmares and phantom pains still attack me, too. But Annie, I need you here. I promise, life gets better. I'll help you. Just don't leave me.

- Finnick  
_  
_

_~ During Catching Fire, before the tributes leave for the Quarter Quell ~  
_

Dearest darling Annie,

You are my world. Don't forget that as I leave you now for the Games. I'll fight hard so I can come home to you as soon as possible. When I'm back - and I will be - we'll be safe. This plan of rebellion will bring us to a new world, where we can be wed and never have to worry about the Games, or the Capitol, or anything ever again. It will be perfect, but the cost is me leaving you for a while. Hold on. It'll be over before you know it. I need you to be here when I get back, so just keep fighting for me like I'll be fighting for you.

I'll be back soon, and remember: I love you, Annie Cresta.

Yours forever,

Finn_  
_

* * *

*** Thanks to "HeartsColide" for the suggestion! ***


	4. Effie

_~ Before the 74th annual reaping for the Games ~_

Dear Haymitch,

We will meet once again at the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping. Please, I advise you not to drink so much before the event, or better yet, not at all. Remember last year? No, you probably don't, but I'll show you the video sometime before I burn it. Not very fun. I'd rather not be made the laughing stock of Panem this time around.

Also, Haymitch, I'm concerned about your lack of manners. It's sad you haven't picked up a thing or two about proper etiquette, and after all these years of us working together! I'll have to set up some formal lessons later on.

One more thing. I'm... sorry that you have to go through this mentoring process. Every year, it's train two new children how to survive, help them the best you can, then watch them die. It's hard for me too. You can't get too attached, but your job is to get attached. All that work of teaching them manners, and they don't ever get to use them outside of interviews! Such a shame... It's no wonder you've got a drinking problem. It's your escape, basically. Mine is the Capitol, with makeup and food and all the rising and falling trends, it's enough to keep anyone busy... Well, I guess each person has their own way of coping...

Anyway, back to my point, please be on your best behavior tomorrow. And... um... I guess I'll see you soon.

Best wishes, Effie Trinket

* * *

**Another thanks to "HeartsColide" for the great ideas!**


	5. Johanna

_~ After Johanna is rescued from the Capitol ~_

Mr. Snow,

My therapist says that I have too much anger bottled up inside of me, and I need to find a positive way to let it out, so I chose creative writing as my outlet. But be warned, this isn't exactly creative writing. In fact, what I'm writing to you about is purely non-fictitious.

I've got a bone to pick with you. And I'm not even going to _try_ to be polite, no, sir.

Who in the world do you think you are?

Do you not have a conscience? Don't the horrors you inflict on people come back to haunt you? How can you even stand yourself?

Take it from someone who went through it all: the Games, the Victory Tour, the months of torture, every single endless minute. It's impossible to explain in words.

You've never been so crushed and defeated that it's impossible to feel any more pain. When there's so much hurt that you become numb. It seems like there's nothing you have left, and even then, they find something to take away to bring you even lower. Hope is a forgotten dream, and you treasure every breath, every thought, because any second they might take that away too. When your soul is a thin thread that could break any second. You've never suffered that, and you put innocent people who've done nothing wrong through it every day.

After being in the Games took half my sanity, you took away my home. You took away my friends and anything familiar. And if that wasn't enough, you killed off my family, one by one, drawing out the pain, killing me silently while I smiled for your cameras. You sent me to the Games again, you captured me and tortured me, and now, I'm ticked.

Just sending this letter won't relieve my fury. No, I won't stop until you're dead and I personally make sure you are.

I really don't think this writing exercise worked, it just stoked my anger instead of releasing it. I'll have to tell my therapist that I need a new creative outlet.

With all hate, and worst wishes,

Johanna


	6. Prim

_~ A letter, written by Prim, as a way of talking without the Capitol watching ~_

Dear Katniss,

Thanks for saving my life and volunteering for me in the Games. You're the best sister anyone could ever ask for. You're strong, and brave, and smart, and loving, everything I wish I could be. You're my role model.

Winning has put a lot of stress on you, I can tell. Everything's different and... darker here in District 12, ever since the nightlock incident. We have a lot of patients at the house because of the whippings and shootings. But whenever I get scared that something bad will happen, I think of you, and your strength, and it's easier to be tough and get through it.

I just wanted to tell you these things in a letter, because it's too hard to talk in person with all the Capitol cameras and Peacekeepers around. I feel too watched to be able to open up.

Also... Do you think Rory might like me? I like him. He's quiet, but sweet. He shared some of his lunch berries with me yesterday, and escorted me home one day. But that might have just been because he wanted to check on Gale, who was being healed at our house that week.

Respond soon. Maybe this could be our secret form of communication.

Love,

Prim

* * *

_~ Six years after the rebellion, Katniss finds the letter for the first time ~_

Little Duck,

I guess I found this a little late. Rummaging through a box of things, I came across your letter, never opened. The reaping for the Quarter Quell came up faster than anticipated, and your note was thrown aside. I regret that it was. Now that you're gone, I guess it doesn't matter if I write you back or not, but I feel I should. My last letter to you.

I'm very proud of you, Prim. You're so amazing. It always felt weird, watching you work with the patients while I squirmed uncomfortably near injuries. Really, you were the most brave in all of this, since you could face your fears and I couldn't.

I miss you a lot. Every day, I do. But I know that you believed in God, so you went to a better place, and I'll see you again someday when my time comes to leave this earth.

And to answer your question, I think Rory Hawthorne did like you. The best boys are the sweet boys. That's how Peeta was at first, quiet, but kind. And always willing to give up something of his for me. I know it was a weird situation in which we met and ended up falling in love, but it was one of the only things that kept me fighting through the whole thing. I think Rory and you would have been great together.

I miss you horribly, but I'll see you later, my Little Duck.

All my love,

Katniss


	7. Katniss

_~ A letter from Katniss to her daughter on her birthday ~_

Dearest daughter,

Happy 14th birthday, my lovely daughter! You're getting so old! I can't believe it. I enjoyed watching you dance and laugh all these years. The time does fly by quickly, yet it drags on in the moment of it.

Now that you can understand it, I thought it right to give you some advice, lessons that I learned when I was in my teenage years. Things were a lot different back then, as you have been learning in History class at school, but that doesn't make what I learned irrelevant.

When I was 17, and fighting in the Capitol for freedom, there was a bombing. I was spared, but 13-year-old Prim was not. You've seen me crying in front of the primrose bushes outside before. It is because I lost her, my only sister, my little duck, so young and just ready to live her life.

Never take your younger brother for granted. He may annoy you, but he is your only brother and always will be. Enjoy every second, because he could be gone the next, god forbid.

Your father and I were in the 74th Games when we were 16. We both made it to the end, thanks to sponsor's gifts, and it came down to the two of us. We thought we could both win, but the Capitol decided that we should fight each other. We refused. As a last resort, I pulled out nightlock berries, and Peeta and I planned to eat them at the same time. That was what started the rebellion.

Always stand up for what you believe in. What if I just decided to kill Peeta instead of fighting against what was wrong? If I did, I wouldn't be here today, and the Capitol would still be slaughtering innocent children. Peeta has been my only hope on multiple occasions. He's the reason why I'm still alive.

My last piece of advice is this: never lose hope. Hope is a precious thing. People may try to use it against you. It can keep you pressing on towards your goals and dreams. Don't ever give up on it, ever. Hope is life, and life is keeping hope. No matter what happens, no matter what you go through, don't stop hoping and believing.

I love you very much. If something ever happens to me, my one wish that you'd remember these things I just told you.

Be strong, my girl, in a slowly rebuilding world that needs strength.

Be kind, in a world that requires kindness to keep on surviving.

Love, in a world that so desperately needs love.

I love you, daughter,

- Mom


	8. Cinna

_~ Before Katniss is sent off to the Quarter Quell ~_

Prep Team,

The Mockingjay wedding dress was a risky idea. Thank you for your bravery and courage to carry out the plan.

I may be captured soon. Things are looking grim right now. Whatever happens to me, promise that you'll continue the battle plan, and the Mockingjay gets her costumes.

Flavius, thank you for bringing a fresh sense of humor to this tough job. You've encouraged me so much. Encourage the rest of the team as usual, especially in this time of low spirits.

Venia, your getting-the-job-done, determined sense is always going to be a wonderful thing for you. Make sure the team stays out of Capitol radar, and keep them focused and ready.

Octavia, the ability to communicate well with others is a great quality. You have that. Use it well and for the advantage of the rebellion. Continue communications with the Mockingjay and make sure she understands my plan.

My time is short... The biggest thanks to all three of you. Keep up the good work, and don't forget the main goal.

Don't give up.

Cinna


	9. Peeta 2

~ What Peeta wishes to say in the Games, when Katniss first finds him. But he can't, not with the cameras. ~

Dear Katniss,

Thank you for finding me. You could have just left me to die, because you're more vulnerable with me than without. But you didn't, and I am ever thankful for that.

Let me come out and say it: I know it's not real. There's something wrong when you kiss me, there's a distance and a sadness in each one. Your movements are staged and hesitant. It's the subtlest touch, and I notice it, from studying you for so long.

It took me a while to figure it out... That you're acting. Because of what I said at the interviews. Because that's what will attract the sponsors.

Knowing that fact, it makes me feel so guilty that I can't help but love every second of it. The first time you kissed me - I felt like my heart could explode with happiness. Katniss Everdeen, the girl I've loved for eleven years, is right in front of me, and my dream has come true. It's the same feeling each time you kiss me...

It drowns me in guilt and frustration, knowing I can't stop that feeling, but you're doing this only to save us. It's torture for you, each smile, each caress, each kiss you give me. I know it.

I'm not acting. And I never will be. Katniss, I love you, and nothing could change that. I guess I can't hold back my feelings for you, and part of me wants to pretend that this is real. Because of our situation, I'll let that take over.

But I'm sorry you have to go through this. I wish I could actually say these things to you. If there was a way we could block out the world around us, hide from every camera and every worry, this is exactly what I would say. Sadly, there's no way to do that, so I'm stuck with wishing.

Love,

- Peeta


	10. Cato

_~ Cato, Katniss, and Peeta are the last tributes left. Before Katniss shoots and kills both him and Peeta, Cato thinks of Clove ~_

Clove,

I should have gone with you. No matter how sick I was.

"Let me go alone. It'll be nothing," you assured me. And I watched as you picked up your knives and disappeared into the woods. The next thing I knew, you were calling for me, and I ran as fast as I could, even though my fever was high and you told me not to. It was too late. You were half-dead by the time I got there. You were in my arms as you slipped away, through my fingers, and I had to watch.

I was up all that night, screaming your name out into the empty forest. You didn't answer. The cannon shot hours before, and your picture was on the screen, and I watched as they took you away. I still thought that maybe, I could find you, somehow.

Whoever killed you, Thresh or Lover Girl, I swore I would kill them in the most painful way possible, to avenge you. I thought we were going home together. I thought we'd live our lives out in District 2, happily ever after, as the victors.

The Capitol couldn't see it, that we were the real star-crossed lovers.

I'm dead without you. Let the Girl On Fire shoot me now, and at least I'll take Lover Boy down with me. And she can win, feeling how I feel. Knowing that there was a possibility, of something great, and having it torn away, out of your hands... With just one cannon shot...

Forever yours, Cato


End file.
